Couple
by eleventhrise
Summary: of ChanBaek & KrisHo. Mature content. pwp gagal. NC. Rate M. Family Au! Romance. Fluff. Drama, YAOI/BL, typos, ooc, random, etc. oh ya Lil bit LuMin/XiuHan. Kris. Suho. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Sehun. Luhan. Xiumin. EXO! ENJOY! Dont forget to leave review DLDR!DBDC!


**[Couple]**

 **Rating MATURE**

 **NC - Romance - Drama - Fluff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Wu Yifan - Kim Junmyeon**

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast:**

 **Sehun**

 **Lu Han - XiuMin**

 **Pairing:**

 **ChanBaek - KrisHo**

 **Lil bit LuMin/XiuHan**

 **Warn:**

 **typos, ooc, language wo eyd, random, not children, pwp gagal, etc.**

 **ps: ini sekali jadi langsung post, jadi tanpa edit, maaf kalau ada typo atau lainnya. Kuharap kalian mendapat feelnya. #bow**

 **-dont like dont read don blame dont copas-**

 _ **khce present**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tubuh polos tanpa busana mereka menggeliat. Menyentuh satu sama lain. Memberi friksi tegangnya aliran listrik. Hawa dingin cuaca diluar tak mereka hiraukan yang ada mereka merasa bahwa hawa tersebut tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan tubuh panas mereka. Yang dominan terus melesakkan lidah tak bertulangnya ke rongga hangat sang submissive, tak peduli sudah berapa lamanya mereka saling membelit, bertukar saliva, dan berperang.

Iseng ingin menggoda seseorang yang sedang ia kurung, dirinya menggesekkan kemaluan mereka berdua membuat sengatan kenikmatan mereka meningkat.

"Ngghh"

Desahan kembali menguar. Sang dominan bersemangat.

"P-pleasehh"

"Apa sayang?"

"Ja-jangan me-menggodaku uhh"

Sang dominan tersenyum licik melihat seseorang dibawahnya memohon dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sebut namaku" suara serak itu memerintah.

"Chanyeol!"

Yang dipanggil Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyuman liciknya. Tanpa diketahui sang submissive, ia sedang menyiapkan kejantanannya.

"Apa Baekhyun sayang?"

Panggilan manis namun terkesan menggoda itu membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"Lets continue our experience" Berucap dengan mata berbinar sayu yang memohon.

Chanyeol tersenyum licik. Kembali menggesekkan kejantanan mereka, kali ini tanpa kelemah lembutan.

"Ughh.. don't tease me again Chan ngh"

"You liar baby"

Satu kali hentakan dan tubuh mereka menyatu.

"OHH"

Tak mempedulikan erangan Baekhyun dan juga tak memberikan kesempatan pada lubang Baekhyun untuk berinteraksi dengan kejantanannya, Chanyeol langsung bergerak. Memaju mundurkannya dengan ritme yang tak bisa dibilang lembut.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengalungkannya dileher Chanyeol, membawa wajah rupawan itu mendekat. Belum merasa nikmat Baekhyun mencium ganas bibir pria didepannya, melumat tanpa ampun bibir bawah itu. Sedangkan si pria yang tengah memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, tangan nakalnya kini menggenggam benda imut yang sedari tadi menegang dan mengeluarkan precum. Memijatnya dengan kasar.

Kali ini mereka bermain kasar setelah sebelumnya mereka melakukannya dengan lembut. Mencoba pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan.

Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas dengan sengaja. Sang pria tinggi yang melepaskannya duluan, digantikan dengan hisapan kencang dileher yang tak lagi putih si pria pendek membuat si empunya leher mencerukkan wajahnya dileher si tinggi.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, mengubah posisi mereka dari berbaring menjadi berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meletakkan Baekhyun didalam bathub yang kosong. Tangan panjangnya memencet tombol shower dan saat itu juga air dingin mengguyur tubuh polos mereka. Membuat aliran percintaan mereka terasa berbeda.

"C-chanyeol de-deepeerhh"

Perintah Baekhyun telah Chanyeol laksanakan, dirinya semakin dalam menghujamkan kejantanan dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun, menusuk tanpa ampun spot manis didalam sana yang membesar. Tak lupa tangannya memainkan nipple si pria pendek yang mengeras dengan mulut yang menghisap ganas nipple yang satunya.

"Oo-ohh Chanyeoliehh"

Desahan demi desahan terdengar. Bunyi perpaduan badan antara keduanya juga terdengar. Erangan dan geraman sang dominan menambah panasnya suasana percintaan mereka.

" _Fuck_ Baekhyun your hole so tight! Ngh"

"Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol nghhh"

Hujaman demi hujaman terus Chanyeol lakukan. Erangan nikmatnya berkumandang seiring dirinya merasakan kejantanannya dicengkeram erat oleh lubang panas Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak tak menentu, kadang searah jarum jam kadang berlawanan. Twinsball miliknya membengkak, menampar benda bulat kenyal milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya sudah dekat ikut membantu Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan pergerakkan si pria tinggi.

"I'm close Chanyeol hahh haah nggh"

"Together Baek"

Satu kali hentakan Chanyeol, cairan cinta keduanya membanjiri tubuh mereka.

 **xXXx**

* * *

 **.**

 **KHCB**

 **.**

* * *

 **xXXx**

Junmyeon berjalan menaiki tangga sembari tangannya membawa nampan berisikan sebungkus roti tawar dan dua buah selai rasa cokelat dan strawberry serta satu kotak besar susu instan beserta dua buah gelas berukuran sedang.

Berjalan menuju sebuah kamar kemudian membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu dengan menendangnya pelan.

"Ck" Ia bergumam pelan saat telinganya menangkap dengkuran halus yang berasal dari arah tempat tidur. Gundukan tubuh seseorang menangkap indera penglihatannya. Menaruh benda yang dibawa oleh tangannya keatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, Junmyeon naik ke ranjangnya mendekati sosok itu.

Tangannya ia taruh diwajah sosok itu, menjelajahinya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya mengelus mesra surai blonde sosok itu.

"Kau tampan" jari lentiknya menyusuri wajah yang ia bilang tampan.

"Bahkan saat tertidur" berhenti dihidung mancung sosok itu kemudian menariknya gemas, mengundang lenguhan pelan.

"Tidak heran kalau aku jatuh dalam pesonamu" puas memainkan hidung mancung tersebut, kini tangan Junmyeon mengusap sayang rahang tegas itu.

Merasa puas memandangi pesona indah didepannya, Junmyeon menjauh berniat memakan sarapannya yang ia bawa tadi. Namun saat dirinya hendak mengambil bungkus roti tersebut tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang. Menenggelamkannya.

"Yi-yifan?"

"..."

"Yifan kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

"Jawab aku"

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang Junmyeon dapatkan serta pelukan yang lebih erat lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun ayo kita sarapan. Aku sudah membawakanmu roti selai dan susu"

"Hm"

"Yifan!"

"Aku ingin kau yang jadi sarapanku"

Suara serak dalam khas bangun tidur nya membuat tubuh Junmyeon merinding ditambah dengan tubuh pria yang sedang merengkuhnya itu tanpa sehelai benang apapun.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Kita baru melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu"

Yifan tak menjawab melainkan malah memerosotkan tubuhnya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah tampannya ke ceruk leher pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Junmyeon.

"Ngh"

Junmyeon yang memang memiliki kesensitifan kulit yang luar biasa langsung menggeliat saat nafas hangat Yifan menerpa kulit lehernya. Dan Yifan yang memang dasarnya mesum, semakin intim mencerca leher Junmyeon.

"Fann ugh he-hentikan hh"

Yifan tak menghiraukan pekataan Junmyeon. Dirinya malah semakin gencar menyerang leher putih yang telah berwarna merah itu, bekas gigitan keras dan hisapan kencang Yifan semalam. Tangan Yifan bahkan tak tinggal diam kini sibuk menyusuri permukaan tubuh Junmyeon, berawal dari tubuh bagian atasnya kemudian lanjut ketubuh bagian bawahnya.

"U-ugh Yi-yifan ta-tanganmuh" Junmyeon berucap sembari tangan mungilnya menghalau tangan Yifan membuat kasur berukuran besar itu berguncang karena tubuh keduanya yang menggeliat.

"Tanganku kenapa sayang?" suara ranjang Yifan menambah sensansi tertentu bagi Junmyeon.

"Singkirkan tanganmu ugh"

"Tidak"

"Ka-kalau begitu jangan disanaah"

"Lalu dimana sayang? Disini?"

"Aaahh"

Desahan yang sedari tadi tersendat-sendat itu akhirnya kelua dengan lembutnya saat tangan nakal Yifan meremas sedikit kasar benda kebanggaan Junmyeon. Si pria mungil membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Yifan kemudian mendorong pria tinggi itu menggunakan tangan-tangan mungilnya, menahan tangan mungilnya tetap berada dibahu Yifan, memandang tajam pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyera

"O-okay aku akan sarapan roti selai dan susu"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar Yifan berbicara seperti itu, tanpa diduga Junmyeon menarik tubuh Yifan mendekat kemudian melahap bibir tebal pemuda berambut blonde tersebut dengan tangan yang kini ia kalungkan dileher Yifan.

Yifan yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya tadi membalas ciuman intens Junmyeon. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan lengan Yifan yang merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan telapak tangan yang mendorong tengkuk Junmyeon agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Bibir tipis bertemu bibir tebal, saling melahap satu sama lain. Menikmati rasa yang dipancarkan dari masing-masing bibir. Si pria tinggi menikmati bibir bawah si pria mungil sedangkan si pria mungil menikmati bibir atas si pria tinggi. Merasa tak bisa mengimbangi permainan Yifan, Junmyeon menyerah memasrahkan semuanya ke Yifan. Membiarkan lidah pria itu kini mengeksplor gua hangat mulutnya.

Tangan mungil bertemu si punggung lebar sedangkan sang empunya punggung sedang berusaha menyingkirkan kemeja hitam miliknya yang kebesaran saat dipakai si mungil. Setelah berhasil melepaskan kain hitam sialan itu, Yifan mengurung tubuh Junnyeon menjadi berada dibawahnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Membawa kaki mungil Junmyeon melingkari pinggangnya.

Perlu merasakan kembalinya oksigen, dengan terpaksa mereka melepaskan ciuman yang terbilang cukup lama. Menatap wajah merah satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Junmyeon"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yifan"

Mereka bertukar senyum tapi tak lama lengkingan seperti paus terdengar.

"AAHH"

Yifan mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum miring, melihat Junmyeon yang berteriak dengan mata terpejam menahan sensasi lain yang dirasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lubang ketatnya.

"K-kau? Sejak kapan kau siap?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan alis menyatu.

"Im always ready for you babe" Yifan mulai bergerak.

"Ugghh"

Merasa Yifan bergerak Junmyeon ikut bergerak. Mereka saling menggerakkan.

"Show me how you feelin babe" Yifan berucap dengan pergerakkannya yang mencepat.

Junmyeon tak menghiraukan ucapan Yifan. Sibuk mendesah. Kenikmatan yang Yifan beri pada tubuhnya patut didesahkan.

"Ha-harderr Yifannnh"

Selain pinggul Yifan yang bergerak kini mulut Yifan ikutan bergerak. Nipple sebelah kiri si mungil menjadi sasaran mulut basah itu. Berlaku adil tak lupa Yifan juga memanjakan kejantanan Junmyeon yang kini berdiri keras itu dengan tangannya. Memijat lembut.

"Uuh uh Yifan"

Bunyi desahan panas, derit ranjang, serta kecipakkan memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"Oh God sshh Yifann nhh"

"Babehh"

"Fasterr harderr de-deeperhh nggh"

Desahan berat bercampur lembut mereka semakin kencang.

"Junmyeon!" Yifan menggeram seiring merasakan kejantanannya diremas erat oleh manhole Junmyeon.

"Close Yifan hhngh im close"

Merasa Junmyeon sudah dekat Yifan menambah intensitas pergerakkannya, menubruk terus menerus titik terdalam Junmyeon tak lupa tangan yang terus memberi kenikmatan di penis mungil itu. Junmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga mulut Yifan bermain disana, menghisap serta menggigit kuat leher yang tak lagi putih itu.

"YIFAANNNNNNN"

Jeritan kenikmatan Junmyeon berkumandang saat Yifan menghentak keras kejantanannya didalam sana. Badan mungil itu melengkung dalam kukungan Yifan, menikmati sensasi first orgasmnya.

"BABBEEE"

Beberapa detik kemudian Yifan menyusul Junmyeon, memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Yifan ambruk, nafasnya tersengal begitu juga dengan Junmyeon.

Morning sex mereka memang luar biasa.

"Next round?" Yifan berucap. Masih dengan tubuh yang menindih Junmyeon.

"No. I've to eat my breakfast" Junmyeon berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh berat Yifan.

"Kita bisa sambil memakannya sayang" Yifan tak menyerah.

"No Yifan! No no no! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi aku mau sayang"

"Tid- mpppph"

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi.

* * *

 **XxxX**

 **.CBKH.**

 **XxxX**

* * *

"Hey kenapa melamun?"

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil polos Baekhyun, sedari tadi pria tinggi itu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Tangan panjangnya kini membawa tubuh Baekhyun menjadi duduk bersandar di dada bidangnya, sedangkan dirinya bersandar di dashboard ranjang. Menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Ingatkan kalau mereka habis bercinta.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan mommy" jawab pemuda mungil itu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol.

"Tenang baby, mommymu sedang berbulan madu bersama daddyku"

Baekhyun mencibir "Mereka belum menikah ngomong-ngomong"

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan menikah"

"Yeol" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Ye?" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun tepatnya puppy facenya.

"Hubungin mereka please" Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol tertawa tapi tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas. Saat ingin mendial nomor daddynya, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk muncul. Ia pun membukanya, setelah itu wajah yang tadinya sumringah itu menjadi datar.

Pesan masuk dari daddynya itu menyebalkan menurutnya. Sangat menyebalkan.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ada apa Yeol?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab malah menunjukkan pesan dari daddynya ke pemuda mungil itu.

"YA AMPUN MOMMY KU mpppph"

Chanyeol membekap mulut mungil itu dijamin jika tidak segera membekapnya mulut itu masih melanjutkan lengkingannya yg memekakkan telinga.

Baekhyun melepas paksa bekapan tangan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan lengkingannya "YEOL TELFON MEREKA BURUAN"

"Iyaiya Baek tak usah berteriak juga, telingaku sakit" Chanyeol mendengus. Tangannya mendial nomor daddynya. Tak lama menunggu daddynya itu sudah mengangkat panggilan darinya.

 _"Hallo baby Chan"_

"Aish dad kau menjijikan jangan panggil aku seperti itu"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara tawa daddynya disebarang sana.

 _"Ada apa sayang?"_

"Putra tirimu ingin berbicara. Dia kesal denganmu. Aku juga kesal"

Setelah itu Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun sembari mengaktifkan mode speaker.

"YAK YIFAN UNCLE BAGAIMANA BISA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADA MOMMY KU?!"

 _"Melakukan apa baby?"_

"Memfoto diri kalian yang tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan kau yang tengah mencium ganas bibir mommyku" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tajam walau ia tahu Yifan tak bisa melihatnya.

Terdengar suara tawa Yifan diseberang sana.

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengabari kalian, kalau mommy baik-baik saja"_

"Tapi tidak dengan mengirimi kami foto yang seperti itu dad aish" ini Chanyeol yang berbicara, frustrasi.

 _"Jangan sok polos sayangku. Aku tahu kalian habis melakukannya bukan?"_

Seketika wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memerah. Mereka terdiam.

 _"Kenapa diam?"_ suara Yifan terdengar lagi.

"Bagaimana dad bisa tahu?" -Chanyeol.

 _"Gampang saja. Asal kau tahu Chan, daddy memasang cctv didekat lampu meja belajarmu"_

Chanyeol spontan menoleh kearah meja belajarnya, tepatnya lampu meja belajarnya dan ya ia mendapati kamera yang sedang menyala disana.

"WTF DAD"

Mereka dapat mendengar suara tawa Yifan yang membahana terdengar juga suara lembut yang tengah menggurutu tak jelas, sudah dipastikan itu suara mommy Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan jadi mommy nya Chanyeol juga.

 _"Makanya Chan kalau mau melakukannya lihat sekitarmu dulu hahahaha"_

"Kau menyebalkan dad"

 _"Kalian ingin berbicara dengan mommy?"_ Yifan meredakan tawanya.

"Uncle-"

 _"Daddy, Baekkie sayang"_

"Ah ya daddy?"

 _"Kenapa hm?"_

"Bisakah kau mengubah menjadi panggilan video? Aku ingin melihat mommy"

 _"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"_

 **.**

 **.xxxx.**

 **.**

"Babe mendekatlah" Yifan menyuruh Junmyeon yang sedang mengoles selai diroti yang ia bawa, agar mendekat dengannya.

"Kenapa?" Junmyeon menurut, mendekat kearah Yifan sembari memakan roti berselai strawberrynya.

Yifan merangkul Junmyeon dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya sibuk mengotak-ngatik ponselnya. Junmyeon yang penasaran dengan apa yang Yifan lakukan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Mengunyah rotinya, Junmyeon menurut, memperhatikan Yifan dan menunggu sesuai dengan perintah Yifan. Setelah itu dirinya terbatuk, buru-buru menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya dengan selimut saat wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol muncul dilayar ponsel datar itu.

"MOM"

Junmyeon tak menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun melainkan menoleh kearah Yifan dan menatap tajam pria itu, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"MOM AISH"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja mom?"

"Ne. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?"

"Aku hanya khawatir Yifan daddy menyakitimu"

Mendengar kalimat tak menyenangkan Baekhyun membuat Yifan menatap tajam putra tirinya itu yang tentu saja tak mempan.

Junmyeon tertawa "Astaga Baek mommy seratus persen baik"

"Aku tak percaya mom, kau bahkan terlihat kesakitan saat Yifan daddy mencium bibirmu"

"Ne? Mencium?" Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Iya mom"

"Junmyeon mommy, daddy mengirim foto kalian yang sedang berciuman ke kami dan otomatis mata kami yang polos ini sudah ternodai"

Baekhyun manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

Katakanlah pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun itu licik, mereka kini sudah berpakaian dan berada di ruang makan dengan dua mangkuk ramen sebagai alibi mereka.

"Menodai? Foto? Berciuman?" Junmyeon masih terlihat bingung itu memandang Yifan meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang berusaha menormalkan wajahnya agar tidak gugup.

Anak mana yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengerjai daddynya sendiri untuk menuju neraka dunia.

"Fan apa maksud mereka?"

"Uh bukan apa-apa babe haha tak usah kau pikirkan omongan mereka"

"Ini mom lihatlah" Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto yang Yifan kirim ke ponselnya Chanyeol tadi, sebelumnya memang dia telah mengirimnya sendiri ke ponselnya.

Junmyeon melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun itu foto dirinya dengan Yifan walau tampak buram tapi ia meengerti itu foto apa. Yifan melirik kearah Junmyeon takut-takut, dalam hati ia merapalkan doa-doa penyelamat. Sedangkan dua manusia diseberang sana berusaha menahan ketawanya.

"Wu Yifan"

Oke nada bicara Junmyeon mulai menyeramkan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Wu Yifan?!"

"B-ba-babe..."

"YAK WU YIFAN KAU TELAH MENODAI KEPOLOSAN PUTRA-PUTRA KU"

"Bu-bukan aku babe"

Junmyeon memandang tajam Yifan sangat tajam.

"Sungguh babe bukan aku, mereka sudah ternodai dengan sendirinya"

"APANYA YANG DENGAN SENDIRINYA WU YIFAN?!"

"Ba-babe a aw babe yak sakit ouch" Yifan menjatuhkan ponselnya, berusaha kabur dari serangan maut Junmyeon.

"YAK WU YIFAN KEMARI KAAUUUU"

Suara menggelegar Junmyeon membuat dua manusia yang sudah tidak polos tapi mengaku polos itu memegang perutnya, kesakitan karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Kalian cepatlah tidur! Sudah malam kan disana, jangan begadang!" Junmyeon berucap tanpa berniat mengembalikan posisi ponsel Yifan. Sibuk mengambil baju atau entah apalah itu namanya, untuk mengejar Yifan yang sudah kabur duluan dengan tubuh yang masih polos. Heran bisa-bisanya Yifan kabur tanpa sehelai benang apapun"

"SIAP MOM BAWAKAN KAMI OLEH-OLEH DARI PARIS YA"

Junmyeon dapat mendengar teriakan anak-anaknya itu dari ambang pintu dan ia tak menghiraukannya.

Dan bisa dipastikan suara tawa kembali terdengar disebarang sana kemudian disusul pekikan kencang salah satunya.

"Astaga Baek aku harus melihat keadaan adikku"

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 **.**

* * *

 **tadinya pengan jadiin ini sebagai ff debut di wattpad tapi setelah kupikir ulang gak jadi ajalah, masa ff debut model beginian . kan harus polos-polos unyu dulu gitu klo baru debut nah kesininya baru deh... wkwkwk kapan2 ajalah debut di watty nya :3**

 **btw ini niatnya mau nyeritain soal pertemuan daddy kris dengan mommy suho sama kakak chanyeol dengan dedek baekhyun tapi aku gak dapet idenya T^T malah dapet ide nista model begini ;-; sobs**

 **yasudahlah kritik dan sarannya dikotak review ya guys ^^ #bow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EKSTRA**

Sehun tengah memandang tv dengan cemberut. Disebelahnya terdapat uncle nya beserta pacarnya tengah berbincang-bincang mesra. Kesal dengan semua orang yang tak memperdulikannya, membuat Sehun menggonta-ganti channel tv dengan cepat.

Daddynya yang sibuk mengurus bisnisnya -berbulan madu- di paris dan kakak kandungnya yang asyik bercengkrama dengan kakak sepupu temannya -Jongin- dan lagi uncle nya ini yang ia pikir bisa menyembuhkan kekesalannya malah semakin menambah rasa kesalnya saja -_-

"Hunnie kenapa dengan wajahmu itu hm?" Xiumin yang memiliki nama asli Minnseok itu mengusap sayang rambut pirang Sehun.

"Minseokie hyung" Sehun memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat mengundang tatapan mendelik unclenya. Luhan.

"Kenapa hey?"

"Kenapa semua orang mencueki hunnie" adu pemuda yang kini duduk di semester satu di universitas ternama dikotanya.

"Heh? Siapa yang mencueki hunnie?"

"Daddy, Chanyeol hyung, bahkan Luhan ge juga mencueki hunnie. Padahal hunnie kesini kan ingin menghindari itu"

"Memang daddymu kemana hun?" Luhan bertanya.

"Paris dengan Junmyeon uncle. Urusan bisnis katanya"

"Halah itu alibi hun jangan dipercaya, cih apanya yang bisnis, bisnis membuat anak iya"

Xiumin melempar bantal sofa kearah Luhan yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda rusa itu. Informasi saja Luhan itu adik Yifan yang jarak umur mereka cukup jauh jadi tak heran jika Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan gege bukan paman. Lagi pula si rusa itu juga tak mau dipanggil paman oleh keponakannya itu.

"Lalu Chanyeol kemana?" kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya.

"Sedang bercinta dengan Baekhyun hyung"

"APA?!" Luhan dan Xiumin berteriak. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Xiumin dan memandang mereka dengan datar.

"Aku mendengar suara desahan dikamar Chanyeol hyung makanya aku kabur kesini!"

"Poor hunnie" Xiumin mengusak-ngusak rambut Sehun.

"Makanya cari pacar hun" Luhan menyeletuk dengan gampangnya membuat Xiumin menoyor pelan kepala rusa itu.

Sehun mendelik "Kau kira cari pacar itu gampang ge?!"

"Gampang kok, itu ada Jongin pacari saja dia"

"Yak! Tidak segampang itu!" Sehun mendengus.

"Tinggal bilang 'Jongin aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku' beres kan" Luhan berucap sambil memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya itu kan menurutmu ge gampang tapi menurutku tidak" Sehun merebut keripik kentang dari tangan Luhan.

Sedangkan Xiumin yang melihat pertengkaran paman keponakan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-REAL THE END-**


End file.
